


Aware

by forensicjay



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Serious, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forensicjay/pseuds/forensicjay
Summary: Because of this Evgeni was Aware he loved Sidney Crosby more than anything, he couldn’t afford to lose him…….





	Aware

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic ever. I had a lot of fun writing this(along with crying). But I hope you like it!! Feel free to leave any comments.

It was a few days after the Pittsburgh Penguins won the Stanley Cup for the second year in a row, this year was very memorable, filled with plenty of injuries, having Fleury, everything was so special about this win. Having a repeat was always in the back of Evgeni’s head, he and Sid had always brought up bringing the cup back to Pittsburgh after 7 years of not having it. No matter what Sidney was always close by Evgeni, asked how he was doing, there for him whenever he needed it, and in almost every picture there was of the two, the chances of them being together in it was almost a certainty. Evgeni was watching tv when a thought came back to him, the night they won the cup, just several days ago. It was so surreal, two years in a row! Two Years, it was his ultimate prize in hockey and his lifelong dream! Evgeni was so happy that he could have this moment again, even better, it was with Sid, one of his closest teammates. They’ve been teammates for the longest time. Sidney and Evgeni were teammates basically from the very start. They grew with each other, had some friendly competition, and of course chirping, most importantly they grew a close bond that could never be broken. A love for each other if you will. Evgeni could never overlook or forget the way Sid would look at him. He noticed with every year that Sid’s look became more genuine and endearing. When they took the team picture for the 2017 Stanley Cup Champions all Evgeni could remember was the big grin on Sid's face, his eyes slightly squinted from smiling, the few beads of sweat on his forehead, and Sid's hand resting on his shoulder. He could feel his face starting to get warm and blush just thinking of it. Evgeni loved his team and loved to play, and of course, he loved Sid, but in a different and more meaningful way. Evgeni then feels his phone vibrate sending him back to reality. It was a text from Sid.

Sidney- 11:30 am  
“Geno, want to go grab some food, then come to my place? I’m not too far from your house so be ready.”  
Evgeni- 11:31 am  
“Sure. You’re picking me up right?”  
Sidney: 11:31 am  
“Yes I am”

He had just been sitting around in his sweats, his hair was messy from sleeping, so he jumps up and lightly wets his hair and combs it, runs to his closet to find something to throw on. He stumbles through some shirts hung up in his closet. He picks out a nice tight fitting black shirt with a v-neck collar, and picks a pair of jeans in the dresser close by, he also sprays a few squirts of his cologne that he picked out just for Sid. Evgeni hears a knock on his door assuming it’s Sid. He opens the door with a smile on his face and sure enough, Sid was standing there. Evgeni greets him with a warm hug.

Don’t you look all nice! *he laughs a little as he reaches for Evgeni’s nose and carefully strokes around the cut he received from Murray's stick* It’s healing up pretty well eh?  
Actually, I just threw it on, I knew you were close so I didn’t have much time. I guess so! It’s still sore. You look very nice. *Evgeni studies what Sid is wearing, (he was wearing a tighter light blue shirt that complimented the dark blue jeans he had on)*  
Don’t look at me too hard Geno, let’s head out, We’ll stop at the Deli?  
Hold on, Are you feeling alright, you’re warm.  
I should be fine, Just a cold or something.  
You promise?  
Geno, I’m fine, Okay? *Sid reaches out his hand to guide them both back to the car*  
I’m not a little kid, but yes, I’ll let you hold my hand. *He reaches for Sids and they interlock fingers*

Evgeni always got concerned when Sid would get sick, or start to. It always meant less time with him, and boy was he with him at any moment he could. Evgeni always offered to take care of him when he got the chance to. He was so caring of Sid. They grab some food from the local Deli like tradition then head to Sid's place. Sid can’t help but notice that Evgeni was a little anxious.

What are you thinking about?  
*half dazed off*: It’s nothing really, just worried.  
About me getting sick?  
Yes, you know I don’t like you sick.  
Look, I’ll be okay, this should go by quick.  
I just don’t have a good feeling.  
Why?  
Not sure, I just feel.  
Well I’m sure everything will be okay, if not I’ll owe you *he nudges Geno's shoulder*

They sit down on Sid's couch and turn on some tv leaning up against each other, Sids hand resting on Evgeni’s lap. Evgeni keeps looking at Sid worried.  
Geno, I know you’re still worried.  
You’re still warm, and you’re pale. I don’t like this.

After several hours pass of the back and forth bickering Sid is getting tired.

I should head home now  
Let me take you home  
No, you stay. You need rest. I’ll call a cab. *Evgeni calls the cab, a few minutes pass and the cab arrives*  
At least let me walk you out?  
Yes, But that’s all, you need to sleep this off.  
Can’t I just come back to your place with you?  
Sid, Don’t you do this to me.  
Oh, come on Geno, please. I won’t bug you too much.  
Fine, but let me take care of you at least.  
Thank you, Geno, it means a lot.  
When do I ever say no to you?

The cab drops them off at Evgeni’s place and they hop out. Evgeni wraps his arm around Sid as they step out, Sid looks up at Evgeni and smiles. Evgeni knew that Sid loved every moment he would embrace him. They make their way into the house and into the kitchen where Evgeni is grabbing a pot to make some soup for Sid. Evgeni motions Sid to sit down while he cooks for him, Sid can’t complain right now, he sits and watches Evgeni, he is so happy. Evgeni then pours the soup out into two small bowls, one for Sid and one for him. They sit at the table for awhile in silence as they slurp down the warm and wholesome soup Evgeni had made, Sid compliments his cooking skills and chirps at him that he should cook more. Once they are both done Evgeni takes both their bowls and washes them out, and sets them in the dishwasher. Sid stands up and looks at Evgeni, they make eye contact and both nod their heads, the two then wander off to Evgeni’s room. Evgeni tells Sid to wait on the bed while he fetched some sweats for Sid to change into. “Here put these on and get comfy,” he says, Sid diligently obeys then waits for Evgeni to finish changing into some comfortable clothes as well. Evgeni forgets how he got used to changing in front of Sid without being in the locker room. Evgeni slips into the sheets at the same time Sid does, he stretches out his arm for Sid to fall into and hold him.

Thank you for always taking care of me.  
No need to thank, I’m just doing what you’d do for me.  
You know I love you, Geno, you really mean a lot to me.  
*blushing and tightens his hold on Sid* And you know that I love you more, Right?  
Always one-upping me aren’t you?  
No, not at all.  
That’s a lie.

Evgeni grabs a pillow and throws it at his face just to tease him. Sid throws it back at him and then turns around to go to sleep. Acceptingly Evgeni does the same, they stay close enough to have limbs touching, but far enough to stay comfortable. They doze off, and soon enough morning comes. Once the day comes Sid is the first one up, he nudges Evgen till he wakes up, it’s barely past noon when Evgeni gets up, he’s groaning, he doesn’t want to wake up, but he wakes to Sid's happy face right in front of him. He finally gets up after a few minutes, with a big yawn he stretches out and wraps one of his arms around Sid.

You’re lucky I like you enough to wake me.  
I was getting lonely, plus I threw up a few times.  
Sid, when did this happen? Why didn’t you wake me?  
You were sleeping so good.  
You know I don’t care, please, let me help you damn it.  
Damn it, I need to throw up again.  
*gets up and guides Sid to the bathroom* Sid, what can I do?  
I don’t know right now, this is the worst I’ve ever felt, my head is pounding, I can barely see, my stomach is hurting so bad. I don’t know what’s wrong?  
*kneels down next to Sid, Wraps his arm around Sid's chest* Sid, I love you, I’ll do whatever I can to help.  
Will you just get me a ride home? Please.  
Sure, Sure. Am I coming with?  
No, Geno, I don’t want to get you sick.  
Sid, please.  
*with a harsh tone and “that” look in his eyes* Geno, please.  
*closing in on himself* Alright Sid, for you.

Evgeni calls a cab very reluctantly, he feels guilty. He feels like this is somehow his fault, and he wishes that he could do more to help. Evgeni always feels like it’s his fault if he can’t protect Sid from situations like these, or any for that matter. The cab arrives and Evgeni walks him out and guides him into the car. Sid looks up at him with assuring look, Evgeni nods and slowly backs away for Sid to shut the door. He watches the cab drive off and can feel his heart sink, he knew that it wasn’t just a cold, he knew and he tried to tell Sid, he felt awful, he was so anxious that his hands were sweating, he didn’t know what else to do at this point. Evgeni walks into his house and plops down on the couch. He can’t help but to sit there and tell himself that he should have done more, he doesn’t know what is going on with Sid, and Sid doesn’t either. This has never happened, Sid was generally pretty healthy. Evgeni wouldn’t stop beating himself up over this. Evgeni then checks his phone for any texts from Sid… Nothing… He's starting to worry even more. He shoots Sid a text.

Evgeni- 3:37  
I’m checking on you, is everything fine?

Evgeni throws himself back more on the couch, he’s lying down now, staring at the ceiling, waiting for a reply. Minutes go by, then an hour. He tries to call Sid several times but there's no answer. Finally his phone rings, Evgeni jolts up and looks at the phone. His start felt like it stopped when he sees the call is from the UMPC Mercy. It’s the hospital, he very reluctantly answers.

Evgeni: Hhh-Hhh-Hello? *his voice shaking with fear*  
Nurse: Yes this is the UMPC Mercy, am I speaking to Evgeni Malkin?  
Evgeni: Yeah, I’m Evgeni Malkin.  
Nurse: I’m terribly sorry to inform you, but Sidney Crosby, was just admitted into our ER, He insisted we call you and let you know right away. Is there any way you can make it visit Mr.Crosby?  
Evgeni: Yes, yes, uh yeah. I’ll uhh, I’ll be there.

Evgeni with tears swelling in his eyes he grabs his 2017 Cup Champions hoodie and keys. He rushes to the hospital. He walks in and is immediately guided down what seemed like millions of halls, the air was stiff, cold, and felt sterile. Everything did. Everything was so plain and cold and harsh, like the feeling in Evgeni’s stomach, finally, the nurse leads him into to Sid's room.

Is he asleep?  
Sir, I don’t mean to upset you, but when he came in he was very weak and very ill, he was still conscious at the time. We ran several blood tests on him and will be doing cultures on our samples. We won’t know any of the results for a few days.  
A comma? What? No, it can’t be. He's- No he. *his voice growing louder with each word, then cuts off when he realized the nurse get uneasy*  
Sir, I’m terribly sorry. The doctor will be in soon to have words with you.  
I can’t believe. What, I’m so stupid, I shouldn’t have sent him. Why, why did I do this. No. Fuck.

*about 30 minutes pass, the doctor walks in*  
Sidney, as my nurse had notified you, is now in a coma. He was running a temperature of 104.7 which is very severe and dangerous. We got him to drink a solution for a CT scan, as well as put an IV solution in, if you wait here we can perform this. Results should come in fairly quick.

Evgeni sits down in the chair next to him as the nurse walks in and wheels Sid out along with the doctor following along behind. Evgeni curse to himself repeatedly. None of this would have happened if he had just told Sid no if he had just watched Sid. His heart felt heavy and his breaths were very shallow as if he were to take big breaths, the air around him would collapse his lungs. His chest ached with how much he was hurting, he physically and mentally was in pain. With tears in his eyes, he rests his head on his arm that was sitting on the armrest and softly sobs himself into a light sleep. 42 minutes later the nurse wheels Sid back into the room, the sound of the door sends Evgeni jumping awake. The nurse doesn’t say anything, but she sets a chair next to the hospital bed and looks at it, then Evgeni. He gets the hint and walks to the chair sitting very close to Sid. Evgeni grabs Sid’s hand, he is shaking, he can barely find any words. He knows Sidney won’t be able to hear him, but he feels as if he needs to say something. He just sits there staring at Sid, his hand holding the almost lifeless hand of Sid’s.

I know you won’t hear, but I can’t let this happen. The team needs you, the fans need you….. I…. I need you. I love you so much, more than I can ever say. I can’t go, without you, I'm nothing. There is no win without you, there is no team without you. No me, without you.

 

Because of this Evgeni was Aware he loved Sidney Crosby more than anything, he couldn’t afford to lose him…….


End file.
